


Just dudes being bros

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Andy and Misaki are the ultimate BROTP, But the NSFW works will be mentionned in the title, Drabbles, Fluff but also angst but also fun but also smut but also ALL THE GENRES, M is because some of them will be NSWF, M/M, MikoRei though a lot less frequently, Misaru AND Sarumi, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tittle is a lie. This collection of drabbles involves homosexual gays.</p><p>They also are prompts I was asked to write on tumblr!<br/>Please, have a seat and enjoy your reading... we're going homo to hell my friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which topping for your cake? - Sarumi (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> That one was requested by Theotakufairy.
> 
> 46\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”
> 
> Warning: Sarumi / Smut / Masturbation

Lately, living with Misaki had been some kind of torture. They had moved in together again just three months ago. The Slates had been destroyed ten months ago. Saruhiko and Misaki had had their talk eight months ago. And Misaki had took an interest into pastries one _week_ ago.

Of course, Misaki cooking wasn’t new. He even had added recipes to the one he knew when they lived together during their time in HOMRA. But most of the time, it was about cutting and slicing vegetables, which was fucking gross. And when it was about preparing the meat, well… Even if _that_ tasted somehow ok, it was still fucking gross.

But now, Misaki was there, wiggling all around the kitchen, baking cakes and pastries and that wasn’t gross at all. Actually, that was maddeningly hot. Because, yes, there was that: Saruhiko and him weren’t just back to living together. After several big talks, several big arguments and even a broken finger during a fight, they had confessed, somehow, to each other that maybe they were a bit too much in love for their own good.

That settled, things had went back to normal (mostly) if you could call their routine normal, except that they had shared a total of six kisses, at various moments. Those kisses had occurred between the day they had confessed two months ago and the day just before this one. The five last ones had all happened during the last week. As if it was an explanation for Misaki suddenly transforming into a baking fey.  

It seemed like they really were together now. Romantically speaking. And that wasn’t gross at all. Just foreign. But, and Saruhiko remembered vividly what had happened just yesterday, shoving his tongue down Misaki’s throat and receiving the same treatment had definitely been pleasant. Actually, that sixth kiss had turned into a make-out session the swordsman wasn’t ready to forget any time soon.

And Misaki’s current behavior wasn’t helping. Saruhiko was just thinking he would have gladly try to work out once more on the kissing part of their new relationship when he stepped into hell, aka the kitchen.

The redhead was were, on the tip of his socked toes, arching his back (for fuck sake, _really?_ ) to reach the higher shelf above the stove (what a midget), and wiggling and… “Do you need a hand?” Saruhiko asked, before cursing himself internally for his choice of word.

Misaki jumped out of skin, surprised by the intrusion and turned around. Saruhiko wished he hadn’t. He had some chocolate preparation at the corner of his lips he was obviously unaware of, and his tongue was stuck between his teeth in concentration. When he saw Saruhiko, he flashed him a blinding smile and Saruhiko wished he was really blind.

He waved these nasty thoughts away and strode toward the kitchen countertop anyway. Misaki blushed slightly and for no apparent reason when he brushed past him, then took the big wooden spoon on the counter and pointed it at a jar on the shelf. “Sugar strands,” the redhead said pointlessly since Saruhiko was tall and could see and reach the shelf and take the jar.

He looked at them suspiciously. “What are you going to do with these, Misaki?”

“What d’you think? _Topping_ obviously!” the innocent, oh so innocent, redhead replied, licking absentmindedly at the corner of his lips and lapping at the chocolate…

And fuck that was it. Offering a stiff, weird smile to Misaki, Saruhiko dropped the jar into his boyfriend’s? Yes that was the right way to call that little animal it seemed, hands and rushed past him toward the bathroom. He ignored the protests at the sudden reaction and closed the door behind him as normally as he could.

He wasn’t going to survive his innocent and dense boyfriend. “ _Topping obviously_ ,” Saruhiko mimicked with a disdainful expression before pulling his tee-shirt off and turning the water on in the shower. Stepping out of his pants next, he hurried and moved under the cold water, suppressing a terribly frustrated sigh.

Obviously they hadn’t talked about sex. It’s not like Saruhiko was exactly thinking about it either. Not clearly at least. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that every time he was close to Misaki and they had a… _moment_ , he felt the urge to touch, to grab, to kiss… He wanted more than five kisses and a sloppy attempt at making out, his body craved for more… He was fucking twenty-one years old, almost twenty-two and even though he was totally inexperienced in the field of sex, he had needs when it came to the person he loved and already knew by heart. Saruhiko had always felt the need to be physical with Misaki and _vice versa_ , even when they were sworn enemies. It was one, if not the only one, of the few people he allowed to be close to him in a physical way. And Misaki definitely was the only one allowed to by physical _that_ way, and he was the only one Saruhiko desired like that. He had acknowledged the idea and was fine with it. It sounded like exclusivity, like intimacy…

But they hadn’t crossed that lined yet. Saruhiko had no idea how to bring it up, actually. He had considered a few options. Starting with bluntly, straightforwardly asking for it and ending with subtly tricking Misaki into it but… None of these strategies worked.

The words would die on his lips as soon as Misaki was being stupidly sexy again and every time he thought about _acting_ , he was distracted too. Just like earlier…

He didn’t even know that Misaki was able to arch his back so much. Well… Saruhiko knew Misaki had nothing to make him self-conscious about his body, he was a dancer as much as a fighter actually. He had muscles, he knew how to curve his body… How to move, always, and be incredibly good at it without even knowing it but maybe—maybe Saruhiko just hadn’t really noticed before these last days, weeks…?

And here he was, catching himself gaping and feeling uncomfortably hot when he stared at his boyfriend’s ass. Wiggling ass… His hands had been there already, a very few times, and it had sent shivers down his spine unmercifully each time and right now again—

Saruhiko’s eyes widened suddenly when he realized what he has been doing since—well he didn’t know. Seconds? Minutes?

He really didn’t know but what he knew for sure was that his fingers were curled around his cock and that they pumped it at a pace growing faster and faster as his knees weakened. He was totally trembling and biting his bottom lip too, his other hand braced against the tiled wall to support himself. It couldn’t be. And yet Saruhiko heard Misaki’s voice calling his name as if in a dream and the fist around his cock tightened, pumping faster too.

This was insane. He couldn’t possibly be jerking off under the _cold_ shower he had just stepped in to cool down, was he? _He was, totally_ , informed him the heat pooling in his lower belly. And he couldn’t possibly stop now, unless he wanted to die of frustration right there. And it meant returning to the kitchen too, and to his boyfriend, licking his lips lewdly and… “Fuck!” Saruhiko swore, spreading the pre-cum from the tip to the base of his cock clumsily as he picked an even faster pace. Just imagining Misaki saying his name was enough to make him let escape tiny throaty moans. He was doomed and…

“Hey, Saruhiko, have you seen the..? _Oh_.”

The swordsman let go of his weapon so fast you would have swear he had burnt himself. Misaki was standing there, looking at him from the other side of the glassy façade between them. Very transparent, such invasion of privacy, “Wow.” Misaki gaped again, and again, _staring_. Then he suddenly dropped the big spoon in his hand on the floor and pulled his apron up to cover his face, unsuccessfully hiding in time his flushed face.

Saruhiko, still standing very proudly (at least _that_ part of his anatomy did), was mute. Unable to think about a thing to say or do, for the first time in—so much time. He was fully hard and the source of that hard-on was just there, hiding under his apron. Fuck, Saruhiko needed to get out of this situation. “Have you seen the _what_ exactly, Misaki?” _Don’t sound desperate, don’t sound desperate_.

Misaki squirmed and made a little embarrassed noise and then there was a muffled word Saruhiko didn’t catch. “ _What?_ ” Please just _leave_ already!

“The whip,” Misaki gasped in a tiny voice incredibly high-pitched.

That was the reason why Saruhiko let out a deep frustrated moan out, and the reason why his cock twitched. But now they were _there_ , maybe he could do something?… Gathering his courage, he actually stepped out of the shower and tentatively took Misaki’s wrist in his hand. He noticed some chocolate there, and, inspired, brought the patch of skin to his mouth and gave it a cat-lick.

Misaki gasped again and let go of the apron. He was crimson red. Nothing new. But also staring, and his amber eyes were sparkling with more than just embarrassment. That was obvious. They sparkled with the thing Saruhiko craved to see in them these days.

“Do you need the whip for the _topping_?” the swordsman asked bluntly, his voice raspy.

Misaki stopped staring under his belt (belt he didn’t wear), to look up and meet his blue eyes. Damn, he wanted him so bad…

“I—I need it for the cr—cream.” he stuttered.

At that Saruhiko lost it and pressed the other flushed against his naked and wet body. “Think it’s about time I learn some cooking,” he breathed out. And, with that, just kissed the man a seventh time, making sure to take his first _cooking_ lesson with his Misaki. And it occurred soon they had both a lot to learn on that field but they were totally willing to do so.


	2. Through the glasses - MikoRei (vaguely nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That prompt was a request from Pretty-Little-Stalker.
> 
> 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> WARNING : MikoRei / Slightly smutty? Idk but they are NAKED lol

It had been a long day. The Captain felt relaxed now he had come out of his bath, but his muscles were still slightly sore from the excessive training he had pushed himself into earlier that night. After working hard all day, chasing a particularly complicated Strain, they all had headed back to the Headquarters and he had locked himself in his own personal training space to work out until past midnight. Now that he had also taken a long shower, and bath for some times in waters so hot the room was all steamy, he felt oddly sated.

Munakata headed back to his room, dressed into a bathrobe. His hair was still damp and he didn’t wear his glasses. They would have been a bother while he was bathing so he had left them on his bedside table. That way, he definitely hadn’t the best sight, that was true. But that didn’t explain how he _missed it_.

The Blue King opened the door of his room, turned the lights on immediately, and strode calmly toward his wardrobe. Half on his way, he gracefully shrugged his bathrobe off and let it pool at his feet. Then, standing there contemplating in all his glorious nudity, the Captain fumbled quietly in the wardrobe.

He was close, he could see his clothes clearly – almost. At least, he saw them better than he would have seen the desk standing in the opposite corner of the room if he had turned over, for example.

That, or the new thing currently standing in a corner of his room. More precisely where his King-sized bed (what else) was located. It’s not like he hadn’t take a look at it, but he was familiar with it already and the room was big, the bed far…

Of course the Captain would heard an impatient cough at some point. Or maybe it wasn’t so evident but…

Munakata stilled himself, his hand going absentmindedly at his bare waist where his sword (the one made of steel, not the one made of flesh) should have hung if it was not for his total nakedness and then, he _saw it_.

“Suoh”. Mikoto Suoh. He didn’t need to squint to recognize the silhouette, although… “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” There was that.

The Red King didn’t answer immediately, sprawled lazily over the royal blue bedsheets, as butt-naked as Munakata was, and as unfazed by it as the other King was. He took his sweet time to respond too, stretching his arms and legs – which gave the Blue King a pretty good sight of everything the Red King owned – and then drawled nonchalantly “Always trying to rationalizing things, Munakata. Boring. I don’t need one.”

Of course not. Like the Captain didn’t need either to know how the troublesome King had snuck into his private quarters, inside of the already so private Scepter 4 Headquarters. That wasn’t important at all. Thus, he had no problem remaining there, hands on his hips with a scolding look on his face. “What took you so long?” the Red King dared to complain. “I’ve waited so long, I was falling asleep.”

“My sincere apologies for the trouble,” Munakata answered politely, with his cool and low tone.

“That won’t do,” Suoh answered with a lazy grin, patting a spot on the bedsheets next to him.

“Then I’m afraid there’s nothing much I can do,” the Blue King said, striding to his bed but certainly not getting on it. He retrieved his glasses instead.

Suoh grinned mischievously before rolling his eyes, giving his longest suffering sigh possible. “That’s where you’re wrong, Munakata. If you want to do something, you could start with _me_.”

“As unsurprisingly as ever you’re terribly inadequate, Suoh,” replied the Blue King, putting his glasses back up on his nose, his eyes running all over the other King’s body. “But since you went through all the trouble of coming to this place, I guess I can only be an indulgent host and comply.”

He hadn’t finished his sentenced that the Blue King was pulled down roughly. He landed between the other man’s legs and gave that rude person a hard judging look. He would never behave. Suoh grinned all the more widely then brought their lips crashing against each other forcefully.

They weren’t kissing for a minute when Munakata broke the embrace. “You’ll still have to answer the question and give me one good reason.”

The Red King _showed_ him plenty.


	3. Walking on knives - Sarumi/Misaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt I received actually, from Weakeninghope:
> 
> 35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
> 
> WARNING : Sarumi/Misaru / Safe

Usually, Saruhiko’s deadly voice was enough to make Misaki stop whatever stupid experience he was involved into. This time was different.

The _funny_ thing was that Saruhiko’s threat sounded even more lethal than usual, and, yet, Misaki boldly smirked in return, ridiculously proud of himself on top of that. The smug bastard.

And there was a VERY good reason to that. Usually, when Saruhiko used this tone, it was soon followed by knives thrown at Misaki and the skater knew better than to stand proud and brag just under his boyfriend’s nose.

But, here, his boyfriend wasn’t asking for him to take any piece of clothing off. He could be all threatening, just as much as he wanted, it wouldn’t had the slightest effect on Misaki. Because nothing more than sharp words would come… Since _he_ was wearing Saruhiko’s harness and, thus, _knives_.

It wasn’t adapted to his smaller body and hung stupidly around his flanks despite the fact that he had more muscles… But it was there, attached around his torso, and he was so pleased with himself!

“Don’t feel like it!” Misaki’s grin widened and he ran a hand along one of the many straps holding the weapons.

“Misaki. I won’t repeat it again. Take it off, _now_.”

Saruhiko looked like he was ready to combust from the anger. And maybe that was a bit unnerving but the skater wasn’t going to chicken out on this one. He grinned wider and brighter. “I didn’t heard the magic word!” he dared to say, freeing a knife to play with it shamelessly.

Seeing the daggers Saruhiko glared at him, - that murderous, dark, glare -, maybe Misaki wasn’t feeling so confident anymore. Although, in the end, his boyfriend didn’t jump on him to strangle him to death or anything the like. Instead, he put back the uniform coat he was holding since then on the hook on the wall and turned back in the entrance of their flat.

Saruhiko was preparing his uniform for the following day, the same way he did every day-off, to spend more time in the bed the next morning with his lover – something he was probably highly regretting right now – and that’s when Misaki had decided to take advantage of the situation.

When Saruhiko had come back from the bathroom to hang everything, Misaki hadn’t left him the time to grab his harness, daring to do the only thing Saruhiko had never permitted anyone to do: stealing his weapons.

“Fine,” the dark haired man just said as if he was trying to keep his emotions down the best he could, not showing how annoyed and angry he actually was.

That cool tone was a new reason for Misaki to dread what was to come. But he shouldn’t have. He had the harness, he had the knives, he had… not the sword!

He didn’t even see it coming. There was a flash of silver, like a lightning bolt, then a vicious “Fushimi, ready for battle,” and the swordsman hadn’t even finished his sentence than the tip of the weapon was poking Misaki just under the chin.

Now Misaki was even more fucked. Saruhiko would kill him first for taking the harness, then bring him back to life to kill him again for having him drawn his sword out in emergency. It meant more paperwork. The skater knew it because his boyfriend was always complaining at the squad members who drew their swords for useless reasons. But _that_ was the last of his preoccupations right now.

“Now drop it, immediately, before I’m convicted of a particularly nasty murder,” Saruhiko said, chin up and jaw set, his strained arm holding the sword very steadily.

Misaki tried to chuckle sheepishly. Then choked on it and gulped down audibly. The next audible sound in the room was the harness falling on the floor and pooling around the skater’s feet.

The red head stepped back once, twice, and Saruhiko stepped forward just the same, the sword still at his boyfriend’s throat.

“Very good, Misaki. Now your clothes, too. Take. Them. Off.”

And this order, Misaki didn’t dare to go against it. And after he was pinned down by a very vengeful and predatory Saruhiko then tied to the headboard for the rest of that wild night… He seriously wondered if he regretted all this or, not at all in the end.


	4. Little ball of fur - Misarumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit!” Saruhiko repeated again, for the nth time and still uselessly. Misaki wouldn’t sit of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, OneDayK theme was 'animal ears' and I just couldn't stop thinking about a Nekomimi!Yata. I know I'm annoying on Twitter with all my cats memes, but seems like it was to be expected!  
> There's some tail, as a bonus.
> 
> So here are creepy embarrassing Nekomimi!Yata and embarrassed angry!Fushimi.
> 
> xLadysaya beta-read <3 Thank you

“WATCH OUT!” Kamo shouted, shoving Enomoto aside.

“Goddamn blues,” Misaki mumbled under his breath, racing toward the oldest member of the Scepter 4 squad. “ _YOU_ WATCH OUT!” And he pushed him hard, sending the black-haired man flying and rolling hard onto the pavement.

But at least, that idiot blue dog was safe. Unlike Misaki…

They all, every single one of them, saw the flash of light when the strain’s ability hit HOMRA’s vanguard instead of Kamo and Enomoto before him. There was only one piercing and high-pitched “MISAKI”, coming from Saruhiko, when he realized what was happening, just a bit too late.

Misaki seemed to glow for a couple of seconds during which everyone looked at him, then the halo slowly faded and the redhead dropped on his knees and hands onto the hard floor.

After that, there was only a succession of windy sounds as Saruhiko drew as many knives as he could and threw them at the weakened strain before running straight to Misaki.

The rest of Scepter 4 main squad and some boys from HOMRA ran toward the strain to capture him, and Saruhiko dropped next to the redhead.

Lately, both _teams_ worked together a lot to catch these leftover Strains; and they didn’t always know what their powers were like.

This time was one of those times. “Misaki!” Saruhiko tried his best to stay calm and composed – as cold as ever, but if Misaki had been entirely himself, he’d have heard the dread in his voice.

But right now… and for some time, he wasn’t going to be quite himself, as Saruhiko soon found out, when the redhead raised his head and looked at him with a creepy smile. Misaki had changed. A dumb struck expression transfigured his face and… “Oh my—that’s fucked up.” Saruhiko’s breath got caught in his throat as he squinted and looked better at the stupid face before him, but he hadn’t been mistaken.

Two furry and pointy ears were now attached to the HOMRA vanguard’s head, the fur the same color as Misaki’s hair. And a tail was waving back and forth behind him too… Saruhiko handled the redhead a bit roughly so as to push him down and look at the small of his back… “Double fucked,” he swore, looking at the tail directly attached to Misaki’s tailbone.

“Nyan?”

“Fuck!!”

 

“Why do I have to keep him _here_ with me?” Saruhiko growled, ignoring the ruckus behind him.

“Because it’s Scepter 4’s job to handle—“Awashima started.

“I’m not _Scepter 4,_ I’m merely a—“

“To handle Strains and their victims. And although this will be temporary, Yatagarasu-kun is now under our jurisdiction,” the Lieutenant cut him off, giving him angry, big eyes at the interruption. “Besides you’re his closest—close—you both are…”

She didn’t seem to know how to end this sentence and was spared the effort when a loud noise of glass shattering on the floor exploded behind Saruhiko.

“Nyaaaa!” Misaki mewled and the next second, tail puffed-out and straight up in the air, he was jumping on the floor between Saruhiko’s legs as if to _hide_ , ears flat on his head and hiding his face with his hands. The third in command almost tripped and looked down with utter disbelief.

“He just broke a vase,” Awashima announced sternly, and with that, she turned around and stepped out of the room.

Saruhiko remained at his place, slightly unbalanced, a huge, stupid excuse of a cat still curled up between his feet. Yata Misaki had turned into a sort of creepy giant kitten and they were stuck together until things would change.

 

“Sit!” Saruhiko repeated again, for the _nth_ time and still uselessly. Misaki wouldn’t sit of course.

After the third in command had cleaned the floor of the glass and made sure Misaki wouldn’t approach any other vase, he had taken his place at his desk and had hoped he could do a bit of paper work. They were in the big open space in the middle of the headquarters, where multiple desks and monitors were and, usually, his squad. Right now they were all alone and Misaki was acting so weird; it was utterly disturbing.

In an hour, Saruhiko had seen him no less than five times run after his own tail. Twice Misaki fell face first in a chair leg, mewling in pain on the floor just after. A couple of times, he had also tried to jump from a desk to another, messing with the stack of papers and getting scowled at by Saruhiko. And really his patience was starting to grow thin, really thin.

Fortunately, some other times, Misaki behaved, for like… three minutes, and sat in a corner of the room, his amber eyes fixing on a point in the void – fucking creepy – or following a fly or a speck of dust in the air. But _that_ , that was something.

“What are you _doing_?” Saruhiko enunciated really slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was sitting at his desk, his coat hanging on the back of the chair, typing his report on his keyboard and Misaki was… awkwardly bumping his head repeatedly against his legs, producing weird little noises. “Nya!”

“Misaki, what—“

A bump harder and more insistent answered Saruhiko. Misaki was now grinding his face against his calve and… purred.

For some reason, Saruhiko’s face lit up and an intense fire spread on his cheeks. The best response was to kick that weird cat away, and he did so with the tip of his boot. “You’re embarrassing! Get the fuck away,” he groaned low, running a hand over his face.

Misaki produced more throaty little noises and purred harder as he came back, pawing at Saruhiko’s trousers now.

A second later, a head with two pointy ears appeared from under the desk, right between his legs. “Nyan! Saru! N—“

“Shit!” The third in command jumped of the chair, his heart racing like crazy.

Misaki frowned at the chair falling on the ground and waved his tail angrily, the purring sound coming to an end abruptly. Then he bounced toward Saruhiko and got on his feet, like he did from time to time, his hands clenching on his vest. “Saru! Play? Nyan!”

“Back off! Misaki back off or I swear I’ll stab you,” the blue clansman breathed out, pushing away his ‘oldest and best friend turned enemy and now almost-a-friend’ again.  

As if he wanted to make himself clear, Saruhiko let a knife escape his sleeve and stick between two fingers. Misaki’s eyes gleamed. “Nyan!”

Saruhiko held the knife higher. He had no intention to use it, really. Unless his life was in danger, and Misaki had turned into a huge weird cat, not a lethal tiger, so it shouldn’t be the case.

Misaki probably felt it because, pawing at his vest now, he forcefully made him step back a couple of times, until Saruhiko hit the nearest wall. “STOP!” he said, trying to push away the wild animal.

But Misaki’s fluffy ears were now pointed toward him and his tail went to Saruhiko’s midsection, trying to curl itself around his body. “What the—“

“NYAN!” Suddenly, the cat pushed him down, his tail moving lower so it made the blue clansman trip and Saruhiko landed in the most ungraceful manner on the floor.

“I’m going to kill you!” he snarled, another knife pouring from his sleeve.

But Misaki didn’t listen. Instead he clawed at the blue clansman vest, pawing and pushing, until it made Saruhiko’s face all hot again, and then Misaki stretched shamelessly, letting his belly appear for a second then curled up between Saruhiko’s legs and dropped there, head resting against the third in command’s stomach.

Saruhiko was so taken aback he couldn’t say a word and when Misaki rolled over awkwardly and exposed his belly to him, his eyes widened. “Nya.” This little noise was a lot quieter, as if Misaki was starting to doze off. But he wiggled in between the blue clansman’s leg, as if he was waiting.

“No way,” Saruhiko muttered, abashed.

Misaki nuzzled his side and found one of his hands just after, nibbling at his palm and mewling softly. “Saru,” he purred and nibbled just a bit harder.

Saruhiko couldn’t believe his eyes, or ears…but he just brought a hand to the big cat’s belly and considered his option. Seemed like the weird animal wasn’t leaving anytime soon and wouldn’t leave him at peace if he didn’t do _that_.

So he lowered his hand, and started scratching Misaki’s stomach.

The reaction was instant. The purrs intensified, loud and profound, as the redhead elicited a lot of little content noises. It lasted a good ten minutes, Saruhiko half amazed and baffled, and then the little noises stopped. Only a constant and subtle purr remained, as the cat fell asleep in his lap.

 

They were found, asleep against each other, a couple of hours later, the strain ability eventually fading and Saruhiko’s shouts and Misaki’s yelling filling the mansion for the rest of the evening after that.

 


	5. Idiots are like magnets - Sarumi/Misaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko was there, his long coat off, but still wearing the rest of his uniform – unlike the ginger. He had rolled his sleeves up and looked pretty cool like that. But – and it struck Yata instantly – he also looked pretty gloomy. He was taping his foot on the floor, arms crossed over his chest.
> 
> That was very like his boyfriend, actually.
> 
> Because yes. His skateboarding career wasn’t the only thing that was going well in his life. His relationship with Saruhiko too. They had reconciled – not the easy way, though – but they had, months ago, and had started dating a few weeks prior. So, yes, to be exact, life was awesome and he couldn’t possibly be happier and it wasn’t Saruhiko being all gloomy that was going to change that. They were supposed to go see a movie after that.
> 
> “Eh, Saruhiko!” Yata greeted him, breath short, halting just a few inches apart from the lanky officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just in love with Andy x Misaki as a BRO FOR LIFE pairing! They're the ultimate BROTP.  
> And jealous!Saruhiko never gets old either so...  
> I was very self-indugent there, sorry! ^^'

“Ugh man… I’m beat!” Yata stopped his board under the Quarter Pipe and looked at Andy who was sitting there with Chitose. Both were playing on their handled consoles in the safety of the shadowy spot the skateboarding installation provided.

“You’ve been skating for three hours straight. Take a break Yata,” Andy said cheerfully, looking up at the sweating skater.

The redhead nodded and smiled back. Andy was a cool guy. During the past months, he had started hanging out at the bar to play with Chitose more and more often and, in the end, Yata and him had become close friends. They got along pretty well.

“Sure. Hey, is there some water?” he asked, dropping next to Andy.

“Yup!” The other let go of his console to fumble in the gym bag. He retrieved a bottle of water and handled it to the red vanguard. “Here!”

“Thanks!” Yata snatched it and gulped down half of the bottle content before sighing hard and long. Damn, he was so drained.

The competition was close. The competition in the US… And he wanted to be more than ready. He was already skating in his new gears and with his new board, all curtesy of the sponsors he had won from the tournament in Tokyo three months ago.

Yata leaned back and shifted slightly so his back rested against the ginger’s side. “You guys are playing that trolls and elves game again?” he asked, craning his neck just a bit. That way he couldn’t really see Andy’s console but he was too comfy to move now.

“Yeah, but we’re stuck at the entrance that donjon,” the ginger mumbled, stretching his arms so the console appeared in Yata’s field of vision.

“Aaaah right! Did you fight the mage already?” the skater asked and turned away again, skidding on the concrete floor to make himself more comfortable, shamelessly leaning more into the ginger.

“Eh dude, you’re heavy! And you smell!” Andy laughed, pushing him back with one hand.

“It’s because I worked hard,” Yata replied smugly, closing his eyes and not moving an inch.

“Yata what was that mage thing you were talking about?” Chitose asked, lost in thoughts, from the other side of the blue clansman.

“Aaaaah jeez! You guys are hopeless! It’s not hard!” the skater groaned and sighed heavily, shifting so he could see Chitose now.

His friend was rolling his eyes. Yata got on all four and bent toward him to look at the console Chitose was holding – not minding he was almost crushing Andy in the process. But at least, the ginger gave up on his personal space and let him do so, actually pretty interested in what Yata had to show.

“See? The tower there. You got to raid that first, kill the mage, retrieve the scepter and then you can kill those bastards,” he explained.

“Yata! I don’t have any more blood in that leg,” Andy let out innocently.

The redhead looked down and moved his hand absentmindedly from the ginger’s calve.

“Now you two quit whining like pussies and raid that tower _and_ dungeon!”

“Charming! No one told me this was a reunion of idiots,” a familiar voice suddenly rang above them.

Yata’s head snapped up as his heart started to pound in his chest. In a second, he was on his feet, bumping Andy in the nose in the process and not even feeling really guilty, too busy being stupidly happy. He snatched his bag and board in one go and rushed.

Saruhiko was there, his long coat off, but still wearing the rest of his uniform – unlike the ginger. He had rolled his sleeves up and looked pretty cool like that. But – and it struck Yata instantly – he also looked pretty gloomy. He was taping his foot on the floor, arms crossed over his chest.

That was _very_ like his boyfriend, actually.

Because yes. His skateboarding career wasn’t the only thing that was going well in his life. His relationship with Saruhiko too. They had reconciled – not the easy way, though – but they had, months ago, and had started dating a few weeks prior. So, yes, to be exact, life was awesome and he couldn’t possibly be happier and it wasn’t Saruhiko being all gloomy that was going to change that. They were supposed to go see a movie after that.

“Eh, Saruhiko!” Yata greeted him, breath short, halting just a few inches apart from the lanky officer.

“Weren’t you supposed to practice all day?” Saruhiko drawled, clearly irritated and looking past the redhead at the two others.

“Yo Fushimi-san!” Andy said cheerfully in Yata’s back.

“Fushimi,” Chitose acknowledged him too.

“I did! I was practicing all day. I just took a break before you arrived because I pushed myself really hard,” the redhead bragged proudly.

“Really? Then, at least make yourself useful instead of telling nonsenses,” the dark-haired man said sharply. Yata frowned. “Oi! Saru!”

“What? You got it all wrong. You have to attack the inn first and fight with the barbarians there,” the third in command added, looking at the two others with a dark expression.

Yata glanced at him, confused.

“Wait, that’s not…” They had raided that inn before, when he had finished the game with Saruhiko. That was actually the opposite of what they needed to do if they didn’t want to be killed. _What is he up to?_

“We’re going! We’re late already and you could use a shower before we head to the movie theater,” Saruhiko cut him off before Yata had the chance to say anything.

“Wait…” but those slender fingers curled around his wrist and pulled him a bit forcefully. _What’s with that guy_?

But obviously, there was no discussing it and anyway, the redhead was pretty eager to spend the evening and night with Saruhiko. So he just turned away while he was dragged by the other. “Alright! Got to go! See you tomorrow?”

“I’ve got a day off tomorrow,” Saruhiko hissed through his teeth immediately.

Yata’s heart beat faster in his chest as a wild smile spread across his face despite the awkward behavior of his boyfriend.

“Then another day!” he yelled at the two others who answered quickly, too occupied with the game.

It was only when they were out of sight in another street that Saruhiko let go of his wrist. “Saruhiko, the hell was that?” Yata grinned cockily.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the dark-haired man drawled.

“I don’t know. You acting like a bigger jerk than usual,” Yata went on, smirking.

Then he pounced to pass Saruhiko and stopped abruptly to face him, blocking his way. It took the other by surprise and he halted in his track, clicking his tongue and looking away.

“You didn’t even say _hi_ properly. You rude—“

“Sorry I didn’t want to interrupt you while you were clearly very busy with that idiot. Guess it’s like magnets? Idiots are drawn to each other.”

Saruhiko snapped, pushing Yata sideway to resume his walking. But if he thought it was going to anger him, that jerk had it all wrong. Saruhiko was so easy to read sometimes. At least when it came to such trivial things… “You know, if you’re jealous just spill it out. Because now the biggest idiot is you,” he said calmly, walking at his boyfriend’s side with a hand tucked in his pocket nonchalantly.

“You’re not making any sense, it’s ridiculous,” the dark-haired man’s mood seemed to drop by the second. And _that_ was ridiculous! They were supposed to spend a nice evening together, not bicker! Or not more than usual actually.

On an impulse, Yata grabbed Saruhiko by the hand and pulled him into a recess near them. It wasn’t exactly an alley but it was big enough for them to fit and be hidden from the street. Then he did what he longed to do since the moment he had seen Saruhiko at the skate park and, holding the swordsman against the wall, the redhead pushed himself on tip-toes to kiss the other square on the mouth.

Actually, he planned to just steal a quick kiss, because they were outside, but as soon as their lips connected, that resolution was nothing but a vague memory. Yata leaned more into his boyfriend, the peck turning into a deep passionate kiss as Saruhiko responded with fervor.

 _That’s better_! But he still had to make a point and forced himself to break the kiss.

“Now _that_ was a greeting! And you’d better take that for what it is! I don’t kiss anyone else than you, stupid!” the skater said with a cocky grin.

Saruhiko scowled, averting his gaze instead of facing him properly. “I didn’t need you to tell me that,” he mumbled.

“You’re a liar. That’s exactly what you wanted to hear!”

“Mph!”

Yata’s heart just about melted. He really loved that jerk too much. And who cared they were in the street right now? The skater tried to steal another kiss. Tried only, because Saruhiko prevented him to do so. Yata rolled his eyes. _What now! It was clear enough_!

“That idiot was right, though. You really smell!”

And there was a little smirk pulling Saruhiko’s mouth up in a mocking way. Yata didn’t commented on the fact that Saruhiko must have listened to their whole conversation, glaring at him instead as the other snuck out of the recess.

“Hurry Misaki. Or we’re gonna miss the movie.”

“You—“

Yata shut up in the middle of his insult. Saruhiko was holding his hand out for him to take. The redhead seriously considered refusing it for a second… Then he tilted his head down, hiding a grin. “Right… I choose this after all.”

“I’m not responsible for _this_ ,” Saruhiko mumbled when their fingers intertwined with each other.

“You totally are,” Yata chuckled, and made them walk faster.


	6. Cock on the Menu - Sarumi (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Too bad. I’ll help myself with something else, I don’t care,” the taller one said, keeping Yata in place as he kissed his neck gently but surely.
> 
> “You can’t cook,” the redhead laughed again, breathing faster because of the awesome sensation.
> 
> “Don’t need to,” Saruhiko hummed while his hands travelled south, and then behind Yata’s back to untie the apron.
> 
> “We’re not ordering anything,” the redhead warned him, his hands flying to the counter to grip it and keep his balance.
> 
> “Don’t need that either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the end of my hiatus, I indulged myself with some blowjob, I’m sorry. Also I enjoyed this week OneDay K theme ‘cooking’ and… Anyway, here have this NSFW shameful Sarumi thing.

“I won’t eat that crap.”

“Welcome home and fuck you too,” Yata swung his hips backward to push the lanky officer who was all over his back.

He was adding the sliced green pepper into the pot. Saruhiko had just come home and got rid of his coat and… “Dammit! Boots Saruhiko!”

The dark-haired man was trying to hug him from behind again, his chin resting on Yata’s shoulder as the latter wiggled away from the embrace but didn’t succeed quite well.

“That’s not a sentence Misaki. Where’s the verb and…”

“You take these dirty boots off right now,” the redhead growled, shoving the big wooden spoon in the mixture before him.  

“Give me a fucking hug first,” Saruhiko groaned, his arms circling Yata’s body firmly.

“That’s not how it works! Do things properly!”

“Because ‘ _fuck you_ ’ is a proper greeting?”

The dark-haired man wouldn’t leave it, it seemed. Now he was nibbling Yata’s earlobe and the redhead couldn’t help the shudder wracking his body. The spoon fell in the pot.

“You insulted my food,” he answered nonetheless, decided to win this.

“You insulted _me_. There’s green pepper in this. Don’t think I didn’t smell it Misaki~,” Saruhiko bit his jaw harder.

“We hadn’t eaten green pepper in months,” Yata stated with a frown. “That won’t kill you, fussy…”

“Misaki!” Saruhiko cut him off in a frustrated – almost angry – tone and tugged on the strap of the redhead’s apron, succeeding in making him turn away. “Gotcha! Now fucking greet me _properly_.”

Yata found himself stuck in the circle of his boyfriend’s arms and averted his eyes. He knew if he looked up he’d give in and that wasn’t happening. “You’re in a mood,” a mumbled instead, crossing his arms the best he could, pressed against Saruhiko.

“That was a very long day,” the blue clansman groaned and leant to kiss Misaki’s temple. “And my boyfriend cooked the thing I hate the most in the world,” he added as his mouth travelled along the other’s cheek to settle at the corner of his mouth. “And now Misaki won’t give me a kiss and that day officially sucks.”

 _Fuck_ , now if he didn’t kiss Saruhiko, Yata would regret it. He was already done for…

Slowly, he turned his face to meet the kiss but the other’s mouth wasn’t on him anymore. Yata met the blue eyes for a second and saw that stupid endearing pout twisting that beautiful face and… “You’re a pain,” he sighed and, gripping the front of Saruhiko’s vest, pulled him down to give him a kiss.

That was a good decision, he thought, when their lips met and the swordsman answered desperately.

Maybe now that Yata had given in and let Saruhiko have what he wanted (and Yata wanted it too so he didn’t even lose it there), he’d get to have the dark-haired man eating some green pepper.

After some intense minutes of making out against the kitchen counter, Yata broke the kiss reluctantly. His heart raced fast and he felt a bit dizzy, clearly not prepared to lose it that much…. Saruhiko’s pupils were blown wide and he chased after him to claim his mouth again.

The redhead chuckled. “I take someone’s hungry.”

The faint red on Saruhiko’s cheeks was mesmerizing. “Not for that crap,” the blue clansman snapped, fumbling behind Yata’s back to probably turn the gaz off.

He was pressing against Yata again and the skater wondered if Saruhiko was aware he couldn’t blend in the fucking counter. Still he pushed against him harder, his hands roaming his chest and sides avidly.

“There’s nothing else to eat anyway,” he shrugged, trying to push Saruhiko again to return to his cooking.

“Too bad. I’ll help myself with something else, I don’t care,” the taller one said, keeping Yata in place as he kissed his neck gently but surely.

“You can’t cook,” the redhead laughed again, breathing faster because of the awesome sensation.

“Don’t need to,” Saruhiko hummed while his hands travelled south, and then behind Yata’s back to untie the apron.

“We’re not ordering anything,” the redhead warned him, his hands flying to the counter to grip it and keep his balance.

“Don’t need that either.”

Yata frowned, panting slightly too, and gave a puzzled look at his boyfriend but Saruhiko disappeared of his line of sight at this moment, dropping on his knees and taking the apron off with him.

“S—Saruhiko?”

The redhead swallowed hard, his throat going dry. “W—what are you…”

Two deft hands clawed already at his shorts, working on the fly fast and efficiently and before Yata could realize it, both the shorts and his boxers were pooling at his feet. _Oh god._

“Saruhiko, no!”

“Oh yes…” the taller one breathed out in a murmur and Yata could feel the hot breath caressing his half-hard cock.

The next moment, the two cold and thin hands were holding him against the counter and Saruhiko’s mouth was pressed against Yata’s skin, just between his hip and pelvis. “Bad idea,” Yata whined, closing his eyes.

He had to stop this.

“I’ll have my dessert first, thanks,” Saruhiko whispered, his lips moving over his skin maddeningly.

And he totally acted according his words, kissing the base of the redhead’s cock, his tongue running under the length. Yata forced himself to keep silent but his knuckles protested as he gripped the counter even harder.

Saruhiko’s mouth closed around the tip, his tongue teasing the slit and swirling around the head shamelessly. Poor Yata’s knuckles - turned white - disappeared in the redhead’s mouth to be bitten viciously instead.

He was totally hard now and Saruhiko bobbed his head, swallowing almost all of his boyfriend’s cock, slicking the length with his own saliva. When he pulled away, all the annoyance and frustration that had twisted his face before were gone, replaced by lust and hunger and… he seemed appeased too in a sense.

“Sweet,” he commented with a sideway smirk.

“Shut up, creep,” Yata whined again, his head lolling backward. Except the last word ended up in a strangled gasp as Saruhiko took him in again, all the way this time. His nose brushed against Yata’s pelvis and he let a content little throaty noise out. The vibration around the redhead’s cock was maddening and he couldn’t help but moan this time.

Then his boyfriend stopped teasing him and begun sucking him off at a quicker pace, a hand abandoning Yata’s hip to stroke the flesh he couldn’t take in every time he bobbed his head up and down. The fingers slid over his cock perfectly, slicked by Saruhiko’s saliva, pumping him with just the right amount of pressure and before Yata knew it, the hand he wasn’t biting was tangled in the dark locks, encouraging his boyfriend’s motions. _Fuck yes._

The onslaughts of pleasure forced him to close his eyes. Yata just rocked his hips, trying to refrain from thrusting too feverishly, into his lover’s mouth, enjoying the overwhelming sensations. That’s probably why he missed the hand that snuck between his legs and the two slicked fingers that circled his entrance. His eyes flew open and he cried out when Yata felt the first finger pushing past the first ring of muscle.

If he wasn’t too busy trying to hold it together, the redhead would have felt guilty for gripping his boyfriend’s hair so hard but right now, even standing on his feet asked for a lot of concentration.

Saruhiko’s other hand closed around the base of Yata’s cock more insistently and he thrusted a second finger inside him a bit roughly. “Fuck!” The redhead bent over, crying out desperately.

His lover’s fingers pressed inside him deliciously, the scissoring motion matching his mouth’s ones – sloppy and thorough and… “Fuck that’s deep,” the redhead moaned, fingers tugging on Saruhiko’s hair helplessly. “Saruhiko, shit! That’s… _Shit_!”

The tip of Saruhiko’s fingers hit his sweet spot and Yata’s sight blurred. The other hand was pumping him again for some seconds until it disappeared to let Saruhiko deep-throat him and that was the end of the redhead.

From that moment, it took less than ten seconds for Yata to try not to slump on the floor, his legs betraying him shamelessly, and let his orgasm strike him.

He came fast and down his boyfriend’s throat, two fingers buried deep up his ass, and unable to remember his own name.

Saruhiko pulled away when he was certain the redhead was done and got to his feet, wiping his chin while he swallowed his _dessert_ with a smirk.

Yata felt too dizzy to move, his ears buzzing, so he let the other peck him on the mouth and focused on breathing instead.

“Compliments to the cock.”

Saruhiko’s amused voice pierced the silence. Yata’s damaged brain did a double take.

“The _what_?!”

“The cook Misaki,” Saruhiko chuckled mockingly, waving a hand as he turned away, disappearing inside the bathroom. “Also the green pepper burnt.”

Yata swore under his breath and dropped on the floor, now indeed aware of the terrible odor filling the air. He was too spent to curse his devilish boyfriend anyway.


	7. A bit bold for you - Misaru (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only failure in this amazing situation was that Yata couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face.
> 
> Or maybe he could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday again, Adriana <3  
> Misaru mirror sex!

Yata had no idea how this had happened. He must have had a motive to come to Scepter 4 headquarters in the first place other than just _seeing_ his boyfriend, right? Like… He never came here to sleep. Saruhiko actually almost never slept here anymore too. It had happened a couple of times since they had moved in together again, when the blue clansman was chained to his desk until too late in the night – or early in the morning, and even then, he usually tried to come home.

And it wasn’t like Yata appreciate to hang out in that old mansion either. He did bring lunch to his boyfriend sometimes, but… _Ah_ , yes. That’s what he had been doing. Saruhiko had called saying he’d be home late and the redhead had gently offered to bring him something for dinner. _Then I’ll stay there and wait for you to have your work done, so we can walk home, my shift is over._ Saruhiko hadn’t answered much to that, but the redhead knew he liked it. He liked it too, actually. Walking back from this place with Saruhiko, late in the night, talking casually, hands brushing, under the moon…

Yeah, that was hella romantic and good and… The opposite of what they were doing _now_.

Yata was sitting on the edge of his boyfriend’s old bed, in the bedroom he didn’t use that much anymore, and the sound filling the room wasn’t their sweet talking, it was more like… the lewd slap of skin against skin, as Saruhiko lowered himself on Yata’s cock at a frantic and wild pace.

And, he did hear his boyfriend’s voice too, but the casual words were replaced by quiet whimpers and moan Saruhiko tried to muffle by biting his arm. After all, the dorms were still occupied by a whole bunch of other grown men and… Well, Yata wasn’t keen on having any one of them walking in on their activity and he was absolutely sure Saruhiko would kill anyone who happened to find them like this.

It was a bit exciting, even if it made Yata blush like virgin maiden every time he thought about it too hard.

But what was even more exciting was the position they were in. Saruhiko was sitting in his lap facing away from him and was reverse riding him and, _fuck_ that was so good. Yata held the other against his torso, an arm secured around his boyfriend’s chest, the other jerking him off lazily. It was driving Saruhiko crazy, Yata could tell, because every once in a while, the dark-haired man tried to thrust up into his hand and whined when he lost the contact of Yata fucking him deeply. And, oh, he did. That way, he totally abused over and over Saruhiko’s prostate and it felt incredibly tight.

The only failure in this amazing situation was that Yata couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face.

Or maybe he could?

Since they had started, he had an idea in mind and was still gathering enough courage to act on it. Yata was sitting near the head of the bed and, on the opposite wall of the bedroom was the wardrobe. The big wardrobe with two doors. The one in front of them was plain wood, but the one next to it… was a goddamn huge mirror.

Yata imagined what it’d be like, to fuck him from the back, and still have the chance to see the front of… “Fuck,” he moaned, burying himself deeper.

Saruhiko choked on a cry.

Ok, he needed to do it.

Slowly, but surely, the redhead hooked his arms under his boyfriend’s legs, and pushed him up a bit. Then, in an instant – and manhandling Saruhiko a bit roughly in the process – he shifted on the bed, sitting a bit farer, before lowering Saruhiko on his cock again, all the way down.

There was another strangled gasp, and Saruhiko scratched his thigh to the point of drawing blood, startled by what had just happened, but Yata couldn’t care less. He _saw_ now.

In front of them, and past his boyfriend’s shoulder, he could see their reflection, and it was the lewdest thing he had ever seen.

For one second, Yata’s eyes went over himself and he saw how red in the face he was, but he forgot it immediately when his eyes trailed down, and ran hungrily over Saruhiko’s body.

His boyfriend was just the most beautiful being he knew. And literally witnessing his cock plunging so deep inside Saruhiko with each frantic thrust was a bigger turn-on that Yata had imagined.

“Oh fuck. Fuck Saruhiko, you’re gorgeous,” Yata groaned, voice husky like never.

“Shut up! Stop that! It’s weird!” Saruhiko complained, but Yata noticed how harder and faster he was trying to impale himself on his dick.

Without hesitation, the redhead caught Saruhiko’s dick in his hand again and pumped it slowly. The dark-haired man stilled for a second, then started grinding on him, burying him to the hilt. Yata could see it all. Saruhiko’s eyes, rolling to the back of his skull as his head tilted backward; his mouth opening in a silent cry… And to add to that beautiful scenery, he felt his boyfriend’s ass tightening around him amazingly as he came into his hand.

It pushed Yata over the edge immediately. Hands returning to Saruhiko’s hips, he gripped them viciously and he forced Saruhiko’s body into a few other rough thrusts before he released his load deep inside him.

Saruhiko hissed and Yata realized he probably felt over-sensitive now… He was spent himself, and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder blade, before pulling him up to let his softening cock sliding free of his lover.

“Woah, that was…”

“Kinky,” Saruhiko grunted, trying to clear his throat as he slumped on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “I had no idea you… It was a bit bold for you, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up,” Yata mumbled, blushing again, face heating up.

Saruhiko’s mouth twisted in a tired smile. “Still… you could do it again.”

Saruhiko didn’t need to say it twice.


End file.
